A late evening
by idealrain
Summary: Poppy and Pommie decide to elope one night in Paris. How will Minerva and Xiomara react?


"A Late Evening"

The clock struck nine o'clock in the center of Paris. A young witch raced into a green building followed by another.

"Are we too late?" The blond witch panted.

The secretary glanced up. So, this was the couple who requested to be married. It did seem spur of the moment but when in love and Paris…

"No, Madam Justice will be right with you."

"Good, good." Poppy smiled. She kissed Pommie passionately. "Soon, my wife." A nervous laugh came with the word.

"My wife. Oh I hope they don't mind we didn't tell them. It just seemed right. "

"Min will understand, Mara will be piss." Poppy bounced on her toes. "Where is that justice?"

_6:00 p.m._

"I'm so sorry to bring this up now but I cannot allow Poppy overnight visitation." Albus did look sorry although it wasn't his sex life he was messing up.

"Why? Albus, we've been together for years."

"The governors won't allow overnight visits between unmarried staff and while Pommie is living on campus…"

"Then she can move back to Hogmeadse with me. I wasn't thrilled with her not living with me."

"Which makes me ineligible for the Head in a year." Pommie looked upset by the suggestion.

"Well, there's another option…" Albus started to explain.

_7:30_ p.m.

Poppy was throwing things in a suitcase.

"Oh, for Merlin's sake, Poppy, we'll back in six hours. You do not need a suitcase." Pommie said annoyed.

"But I thought we would spend the night there. Our wedding night should be special." Poppy pouted.

"Oh, it will be. Trust me. But we need back tonight or early morning for my meeting with staff." Pommie reminded her. "Don't pout. We'll go away for Christmas break. I promise."

"Fine." But she still pouted.

_8:45 p.m._

"Do you realize we'll be married in less then an hour?" Pommie squealed.

"Doesn't feel real, does it?" Poppy said, noticing her hands shaking.

"No, feels like a wonderful dream."

"Oh, we are so late!"

_9:23 p.m._

"You're the justice!" Pommie stared at the redhead witch.

"I transferred in May to the Paris office." Amelia Bones replied.

"I'm getting married by my fiancée's ex-girlfriend!" Pommie yelled. "I can't believe this."

"Pommie…" Poppy warned.

"Out of all the people in the world…."

"Well, look at it this way: you'll have a funny story to tell people." Amelia grinned weakly. "I was the one on call. I understand if you want to wait."

Poppy smiled at Pommie. "It is kinda funny…"

_9:30 p.m._

"Do you, Aphrodite Clara, take Pomona Jayne to be your wife? To have and hold? To love and cherish? Until death do you part?"

"I do." Poppy stated with certainty. Pommie beamed.

"Do you, Pomona Jayne, take Aphrodite Clara to be your wife? To have and hold? To love and cherish? Until death do you part?"

"I do." Pommie reached for Poppy to seal the deal with a kiss.

"Wait second. I need to officify the ceremony. "Amelia chuckled. Couples are always eager to complete that part of ceremony. Amelia prepared the binding spells. "Do you want the binding spells?"

Poppy glanced at Pommie, who beamed and nodded.

"I guess?" Poppy seemed uncertain.

"It means in order to complete infidelity you have to receive spousal permission." Amelia explained.

"Are you planning on cheating on me?" Pommie asked dryly.

"Well, no." Poppy laughed. "Let's do the spells."

_10:00 p.m._

Poppy and Pommie touched wands and a brilliant light blinded the room. The light dimmed but still surrounded Poppy and Pommie.

"Congratulations you two!" Amelia smiled. The couple was very obviously in love.

"Thanks, Amy." Poppy shook her ex-girlfriend's hand and kissed her wife. "My wife!"

"My wife!" Pommie agreed happily. "Oh, just wait until you see where Albus arranged for us to spend the night." Poppy enjoyed the wicked grin on her wife's face.

"Where? And we are going there soon, right?" She asked eagerly.

"Top of the Eiffel Tower. There's a wizardry hotel there and we got the honeymoon suite." Pommie grinned like the cat that got the carney.

"Really?"

"Hmm-mmm." Pommie suddenly found herself moving towards the structure. "Um, honey, the bags? Honey? Poppy?"

_5:00 a.m._

"Sweetie, you need to wake and get ready. The portkey is in a half-hour." Pommie gently shook her wife awake.

"no. let's stay here be bohemians."

"Bohemians with bills and students loans? Interesting concept. I packed and ordered breakfast. A real Parisian breakfast?" Pommie tried to tempt her wife awake.

"We could get a later portkey and give the whirlpool another whirl." Poppy stretched and looked adoringly at her.

"Hmmm…meeting at two…got to leave by nine… oh love!" Pommie suddenly felt a hand on her right hip and one slightly to the left. Poppy grinned.

"We got time."

"Well, I suppose… is our honeymoon, after all… so good…love you…" Pommie began to babble as Poppy moved her lips down her body.

_2:39 p.m._

"I can't believe you made us late! I'm late for the first day of my new job."Pommie was annoyed.  
"Wasn't worth it? Especially in the Louvre?" Poppy asked smirking.

Pommie growled. "Don't. I'm still upset with you and I'm a half-hour late now."

Poppy pouted. "Later?"

Pommie grinned wickedly. "Of course."

5_:12 p.m.  
_"So, that's it. Feel free to explore the grounds."

Xiomara and Minerva rushed over to Pommie, who was busying packing up.

"_So!_ Mara did you notice Pommie was very late today?" Minerva asked.

"I did. Also she seems to be rushing off when Poppy works until seven."

"Poppy is taking the week off." Pommie mumbled, staring at the ground.

"Oh? Really? Why?" Xiomara smirked.

"Couldn't have to do with the new shiny gold band on your hand?" Minerva asked.

Pommie blushed. "We got married. Then I surprise her with a night on the Eiffel tower and she didn't want to leave. "

Minerva and Xiomara made faces. Minerva realized she missed the wedding. "You got without us! How could you!"

Pommie bit her lip. "Well you see, um, in order for Poppy to visit overnight we had to be married so…"

Xiomara smirked. "You got married just to have sex. That has to be the best reason…"

"Hush. I'm sure they love each other each, right?" Minerva said.

"Of course!" Pommie beamed and smiled wickedly. "But it is very very good sex. I mean Poppy's hands…"

"Pomona Jayne!" Xiomara really didn't want to hear that.

"Actually, Poppy gets off at seven and I wanted to arrange some things before then…"

"Well, you would know when Poppy gets off." Minerva commented.

"Minerva!" Pommie groaned.

"Tell her congratulations and we'll see you when you emgre from the bedroom." Xiomara finished her friend's thought.

"Thank you." Pommie left the room.

_10:20 p.m._

"So our first night in our regular bed as married couple." Pommie mused. "What do you want to do?"

"Well, I always thought marriage killed a person's sex life. Just look at my parents." Poppy said.

"Really?" Pommie asked arching her eyebrow.

"Mmm-mmm. Care to prove me wrong?"  
"I think I'm up to the challenge."

"I do love the persistence of a Hufflepuff." Poppy laughed as she felt lips on her neck.


End file.
